<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Villainous by Ceruth</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29234745">Villainous</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ceruth/pseuds/Ceruth'>Ceruth</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hermitcraft RPF, Minecraft (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Angst, Crossover, Fluff, Gen, Hurt, Sadness, clingy duo :), everything, niki commits arson, or we all die trying, puffy x niki, villain niki, yess</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:27:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>379</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29234745</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ceruth/pseuds/Ceruth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The cards are playing into place, at least for the universe.</p><p>The cards are playing into my place, said the universe.</p><p>And it's playing into theirs.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Villainous</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Niki’s kingdom falls, unbeknownst to everyone that it was just the start of everything.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“That stupid princess isn’t enough to be a queen, haven’t you noticed?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>What?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She stopped as she descended the stairs, peeking over the railing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, your majesty.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>No.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No need to call me majesty. Honestly, I’ll be the ruler of this kingdom soon.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This will soon be true.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She held up her skirt, quickly making her way down to hear the rest of the conversation. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She rushed to the location of the voice, making it out to be her own husband.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>That idiot.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She looked over the door, noticing a crude drawing of her. There was a line right across her throat. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you want to behead her? Claim her to be a witch?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She might possibly be a witch.. though,” the prince looked over his shoulder, turning back to his knights. “Actually, fighting her alone.. we could say someone attacked her in the middle of the night. Incriminate someone of the higher court..”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The knights both nodded. “Are you sure you don’t need anyone else to take her down? We have seen her..” The prince tutted. “Of course not! That girl does not know a single thing about a sword and how to swing it.” Niki clenched her fists, breathing heavily. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, it has been decided. Midnight. Come with me, and we shall see to it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“MINX! STRESS!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her maidens looked up, frightened by her yelling. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Y-your majesty! Slow down, you might ruin your dress!” Stress sputtered, rushing over to her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What’s wrong?” Niki waved her hand, taking a breather. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“T-the king! He-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minx shushed her, and the two friends ushered her up to her room. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Niki collapsed on the bed, waving her hand. “The king is trying to kill-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Both girls waved their hands to dismiss her. “We heard plenty of times. It’s been so hard to try to warn you, you're always with him! He has tried plenty of times to kill you before, my queen!” Niki gaped, shaking her head. “That must not be true!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minx sighed, holding her hand. “Indeed, it is.” Niki stared at the ground. “Does that mean,” she looked at her fellow friends, “that we have to fight?” She whispered. Both nodded. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Niki bit her tongue. “Then we fight.” She threw the two girls their respective swords. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Or we die trying.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>niki arson arc. that's all I have to say. i'm ignoring making my bed to do this</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>